The Choices We Made
by Yumi-chan-Hamano
Summary: Yuu barely had room to breathe in the Ichinose household, one of the many wealthy families in the city. To conceal his identity, he adopted his mother's maiden name when he came across a beautiful blonde in town. His first mistake was sneaking into the city on his own. His second mistake was continuously sneaking away for the freedom he craved. His third mistake was falling in love
1. Chapter 1

I have another cross-dressing fic in progress currently, but this one was finished first lol

It's a short fic with 6 chapters, but I hope you enjoy this series :D

* * *

Yuu's heart still pounded in his ears no matter how many times he did this. The punishment if he was caught may cost him his life, or his future. He was two years away from becoming an adult in society's eyes. By then, he should have more freedom with his life, right?

Probably not since he's from the 'esteemed' Ichinose family. All he ever saw in his family were stuck-up aristocrats. It didn't help that they had relations to the Hiragi family.

Yuu and his father never saw eye to eye. He was destined to be the next head of the Ichinose family unless his first wife could bear his father a son. Yuu almost felt bad for how neglected Shinoa was because she born a female, a daughter. 'Carry on the family name' was all he heard growing up despite being the product of an affair. Luckily, his damned father wedded his mother into the family as his second wife before she passed when he was eight.

"Amane-chan!" Yuu internally groaned as he had another headache to deal with.

"Stop calling me that!" Yuu complained but the blonde stuck her tongue out at him. How unlady-like.

"No way, you need a cute name to match your adorable personality," she said, clasping her hands together. Yuu groaned once again.

"What wild adventure has the Great Mika prepared today?" Yuu asked mockingly but her blue eyes sparkled with life.

"One worthy of a high-classed gentleman such as yourself," Mika winked. Despite changing into more casual clothes, Mika quickly picked up on his mannerisms that were drilled into his head since forever. However, she didn't seem to recognize him so he used his mother's maiden name to keep his identity hidden for as long as possible.

He did not know how, but Mika always seems to be able to find him whenever he snuck into town. Since then, she's been his unofficial city guide, leading him around to discover new things every time.

And in these many times, he noticed how she kind of skips in her walk, like an excited little child. Her soft blonde curls bounce with every step and Yuu found it mesmerizing to watch sometimes. Yuu has seen many beautiful people before, guys and girls, but yet there's a special charm to Mika.

"We're here~!" Mika announced with a little more enthusiasm than usual.

"A restaurant?" Yuu questioned and the blonde nodded excitedly. He didn't mean to berate a small restaurant in the city but he had his share of fancy dining but the ragged looking store front didn't bring much appeal.

Looking into the small food place through the window, there wasn't a lot of room inside. He counted eight tables in there and only two of them were occupied.

"Come on!" Mika urged as she pulled the teen into the establishment. With no warning, his legs managed to follow her lead without Yuu ending flat on his face. But the second he entered, he was delighted with the smell of food. "I told you this place is good."

Yuu grimaced at the smug look on her face. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with her. "You never said anything of that sort."

"Ah, but you were doubting this place," Mika smirked. Yuu was sputtering as he tried to think of a comeback but she walked on ahead to the counter.

"Two plates of your best curry please," Mika called into the kitchen as no one stood behind the wooden counter.

"Mika!" A middle aged woman walked out of the kitchen and put down the towel in hand to hug Mika over the counter. "How are you my darling? I haven't seen you today."

"I'm good! I didn't want you to get tired of seeing my beautiful face so I came by a little later with a friend," Mika said and gestured to Yuu. Out of habit, mostly because he panicked, Yuu bowed and he could hear Mika giggle at his behaviour. "Don't mind him, he's a little awkward."

"Hey!"

"He's a gentleman, Mika. Don't tease the boy," the woman said and Mika only smiled back.

"Amane-chan doesn't mind."

"I mind plenty!"

"Go sit down. Your order will be served soon." Mika made a saluting motion towards the woman, who simply chuckled at the blonde's antics before return into the kitchen. Mika led them to a second person table with two wooden chairs stationed on opposite ends of the round table.

Yuu half expected a creak when he sat down but the chair was fairly sturdy. It wasn't the most comfy thing he had sat on but it was good craftsmanship.

"Mika, who was that?" Yuu asked after glancing to make sure the person in question was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, you mean Mama Hyakuya?"

"Mama- what?" Mika laughed at the confusion on Yuu's face.

"Mama Hyakuya. She's my friend's mother. Her family owns this place actually. Their signature dish is their curry dish," Mika said.

"Curry?" Yuu asked and was answered with a pleasant smell as the woman from earlier walked out with two plates.

"Two of our finest curry for two fine diners." Yuu only stared at the steaming plate in front of him. It was no gourmet dish or anything he's remotely familiar with, but it looked delicious.

"Hey!" Yuu looked at Mika stunned as the other clapped her hands right in front of his face. "Anyways, as I was saying, you can eat."

"You want me to eat this?" Yuu said but he did want to try out this curry dish.

"No one poisoned it," Mika said with a roll of her eyes. "Come on, take a bite. If you don't like it, I'll eat your portion too."

Yuu looked back at the curry and picked it up the spoon on the bowl. He examined the spoonful of curry and rice before putting it in his mouth. Mika watched intently as he chewed on the food and he made sure to not show on his face how amazing the flavours were.

"So, how is it?" Mika asked as she leaned forward a bit.

"It's alright," Yuu said and started chewing on his second spoonful. Mika made a doubtful sound before she started eating as well. The two ate in silent with the sound of clanging and talking in the kitchen.

Yuu was surprised to taste something that could rival the food that the top chefs cook for the Ichinose family. They are by no means the top of society but they could afford good food. Yet a small restaurant such as this was able to produce such a flavourful dish.

"How was the food?" Yuu looked up to see the woman collect their now finished dishes.

"Amazing as always!" Mika replied happily. They both turned to Yuu and he was caught off guard.

"I-It was good," he stuttered and the woman chuckled.

"That's good to hear. Looks like I haven't lost my touch yet."

"No way Mama Hyakuya! Your cooking will always be amazing even if Akan-chan takes over the restaurant later on," Mika said but the woman shook her head.

"I'll be old by the time Akane's in her prime. Also, shouldn't you two be moving along now?" Mika leaned over and looked out the window.

"Yikes, didn't think we were in here so long. Thanks again for the meal," Mika said as she fished for something in her pocket.

"Oh stop that. You don't need to pay," the woman insisted.

"Then think of it as a little something for yourself," Mika winked and handed her the pouch of coins. "We might just come back for more!"

"Thank you for the meal, Hyakuya-san," Yuu said and gave her a slight bow of the head.

"You're more than welcome to come back, Amane-kun," the woman said before she disappeared into the kitchen.

They exited the restaurant in silence but Mika turned to Yuu with her innocent smile.

"So, you did like it right? Her cooking is awesome, right right?" Mika asked.

"I will agree upon the fact that the restaurant had exceeded my expectation. And the dish prepared for us was also exceptional," Yuu said, but looked away because she looked like an over-excited puppy.

"See, nothing to worry about," Mika said as she slung her arm around his shoulder. Since they were roughly the same height, it was an easy task. "You need to trust me a little more on these things."

"I did," Yuu said and removed her hand from his shoulder. He created some distance between them and cleared his throat. "And I thank you for today. The food had been very good and as Hyakuya-san stated, it is late so I shall be heading back."

"Okay, bye Amane-chan!" Mika said as Yuu turned on his heel and walked away.

Yuu still sometimes wondered about Mika's life. She acts like an overgrown child a lot of the times yet she has an air of maturity to her at the same time. At one point, he thought she might be a stalker yet her actions and responses were genuine during their times together, giving Yuu mixed feelings. After all, what good could come of falling in love with a mysterious city girl?


	2. Chapter 2

And the plot advances.

* * *

Silence returned to the room after the announcement was made by their father. Yuu was angered by how nonchalant his father was about it.

"B-but father, I'm not yet of age to be married," Shinoa pleaded but her mother looked at her sternly.

"Shinoa Ichinose, you do not talk back to your father like that," Mahiru Ichinose, the lady of the house, reprimanded. Yuu could see Shinoa shrink back into her seat. He hated seeing someone so strong lowered themselves in the presence of their parents.

"Isn't it a little sudden for Shinoa to be engaged?" Yuu asked for his half-sister.

"She will be 16 in half a year. That's why the wedding will be after she turns 16. The Tepes were very considerate to wait for you," Guren said and resumed eating his dinner.

Shinoa was picking at the food left on her plate and Yuu already lost his appetite. He knew he would be hungry later but he could not sit at the same table as the people that decided their political power was much more important than Shinoa's happiness.

"Please excuse us," Yuu seethed and pulled Shinoa out of her seat with him. His parents didn't even bother to call him back.

It was just like them, let Yuu do anything he wants as long as he appears to be the perfect child to everyone else, while Shinoa was chained down and have to bend their will. He wouldn't allow for it. He couldn't just watch Shinoa marry some man that she knows nothing about.

"Yuu-nii-san, it's okay." Yuu stopped in the hall as he finally returned to his senses. "It's n-not like I-I wasn't-"

"Shinoa," Yuu said and turned to face her. His expression softened as the sight of her crying. "I'm… I'm really sorry."

She merely shook her head as she wiped her tears with her sleeves. She smiled at him but he knew she was suffering inside. She might look tough on the outside, but it was the result of being ignored by their parents and being used as a pawn.

"Thank you," she whispers and gave him a hug. Yuu knew that neither of them could go against father's will but he wanted better for Shinoa.

~ The Choices We Made ~

Yuu stared at his parents just as they stared back at him. No words were exchanged during their ride to the Tepes' household.

The two Ichinose children knew that they were sealing Shinoa's fate by meeting with her fiancé. Yuu wanted to do something, anything to stop it. He had even considered throwing himself out the moving carriage. But even that would not be enough to prevent the inevitable.

When the carriage stopped, Shinoa reached over for her brother's hand and squeezed it as his parents left the carriage.

Yuu could only muster up a faint smile before following their parent's lead, then helping his sister out as a gentleman should. The head butler led them into the large mansion. Yuu always thought their house was big but the Tepes family was of nobility, which only made sense that they would have assets to show off their status.

"Guren-san and Mahiru, how wonderful it is to see you both." Yuu recognized the short pink-haired lady from the many parties they had attended. However, he never learned of her name, or title, so he was a little surprised to see her here.

"The pleasure is ours, Krul-sama," his father greeted and Yuu bowed out of respect.

"Your children have aged beautifully. Look at them," the short woman said and the three adults shifted their attention to the two teens.

"Your words are too kind, Krul-sama," Yuu said, though he wanted to complain about Shinoa's engagement. He knew it won't be any good if he made a bad impression out right. He'll have to find a chance later on and try to persuade the adults.

"My son would surely be happy to marry a lovely woman such as yourself. Please remind me of your name again dear," Krul asked. Yuu can't but find the artificial positivity of the situation to be unbearable.

"Shinoa."

"Shinoa, what a wonderful name. Just wait till my son sees you," Krul smiled and Shinoa politely returned the gesture.

"I apologize for being late, Mother." A voice called out from the top of the stairs. "I was much too engrossed in a book to notice the time."

Yuu watched as the young Tepes descend from the second floor. There was something familiar about the blond, yet Yuu couldn't tell what it was. There was something about his eyes that were a beautiful shade of blue yet seemed clouded with underlying emotions.

Shinoa elbowed Yuu right in the ribs to bring him back to reality where he realized his father was talking.

"And these are my two children, Yuuichirou Ichinose and Shinoa Ichinose."

"We have been acquainted before, but do allow me to formally introduce myself." His eyes scanned the four guests and Yuu froze when his intense gaze landed on him. "My name is Mikaela Tepes, son of Lady Krul Tepes."

"Let us be seated and discuss the details of this engagement," Krul said and led the way with her son following close behind.

Yuu knew that this was his chance to save Shinoa from an arranged marriage. But he needed to know more. He knew that along with the marriage, the Ichinose family will gain connections to the Tepes family, the other noble ruling family in the city.

The Hiragi family was the one of the two noble families in the country. For some reason, both families resided in the same city and some sort of rivalry came to be due to that fact that the current ruling family was the Tepes. Yuu doubted that his father married Mahiru Hiragi out of love, but out of rebellion. There was just something about his father and power. Yuu was swept into the mess as he was to be the successor of the Ichinose family. That was unless Mahiru was able to bear a son. Then Yuu would probably be forgotten as the baby will replace him.

Right now, only the four of them knew that Mahiru was carrying another child. Boy or girl would decide Yuu's fate and potentially free him from the family feud.

But he cannot abandon Shinoa. Not when she was the only one that was there for him after his own mother's passing. In the loveless Ichinose household, his mother was the only one that actually cared for the two children. She looked after Shinoa as her own daughter and loved her even more than Mahiru ever did.

The two Ichinose children were the only two that truly mourned her death. However, Yuu couldn't help but feel happy that his mother was free from the Ichinose. And he was going to do everything he could to free Shinoa from her potential wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

I had a bit of trouble trying to piece together this chapter but I think it worked out in the end :)

* * *

There was something striking familiar about Mikaela Tepes. But Yuu still cannot tell what it was. Though it had been said on multiple occasions that they must have seen each other at the many frivolous parties their parents required them to attend.

He hated those frivolous parties and how Shinoa acting all friendly with the blond. Yuu tried to voice his disapproval of the engagement but he was immediately cut off by Krul as she told Mikaela to show them around. He knew that Shinoa was not going to go against the will of her parents when her mother shot her down last night. But Yuu is not going to give up soon.

"Yuu-nii-san," Yuu snapped back into reality again to see the newly engaged couple staring strangely at him. "I know Mikaela-san is good looking and all, but there's no need to gawk at my fiancé like that."

"I- What?! I was not-"

"Don't worry about it, Shinoa-san. I'm already used to such attention," Mikaela said to the girl.

"But I wasn't-"

"I would expect as much from someone as handsome. My brother is kind of weird," Shinoa shared a laugh with Mikaela. Yuu was about to retort when he saw the look in Shinoa's eyes. She knew what he was doing and wanted him to stop.

She had resigned to accepting this marriage and she wanted Yuu to accept it as well. But it only made him feel like he had failed his sister. He had failed to stop the inevitable.

All he could do now is watch her become tangled in their parents' power struggle.

"Let's visit the gardens. We have all sorts of flowers here." Yuu trailed behind the couple as he listened to them converse. Mikaela didn't seem like a bad guy. He'd probably make a good husband, but the only problem was that Shinoa's heart was with another.

~ The Choices We Made ~

"These are beautiful." Yuu couldn't help but also feel impressed by the display of colours. There were rows of flowers, all different colour and types.

"It's a lot of work, but seeing how happy people are to see it makes it all worth it," Mikaela smiled.

"You did this?" Shinoa asked in awe before smelling an orange flower.

"I did get some help but yes, most of this is done by me," Mikaela said and Yuu scoffed internally.

"You have quite the talent for this," Yuu said sarcastically and Shinoa shot him the look, which he brushed off.

"I wouldn't go that far," Mikaela replied, "It's more of a hobby. Or something to help me get my mind of things. Tending to the garden is quite relaxing. At least when bugs aren't making a meal of your work."

"It goes to show that not only humans appreciate your work," Shinoa said and Yuu cracked a smile. He really didn't want to show that he was having a good time, but Shinoa rarely failed to make him laugh or smile.

~ The Choices We Made ~

It was obvious the new couple had acquainted quite well in the short time span they were together. A little too well in Yuu's opinion.

The journey back home was once again filled with silence. Yuu never realized before but it wasn't never a comfortable silence, but a suffocating one. One where he wants to speak out against his parents or address the issues that have never been brought up. But he couldn't. He can't. Because everything they say become brushed under the rug because they were still children in his father's eyes, and Shinoa was a girl, which lowers her status in society.

As always, their parents walk into the house without a word. They expected that, but Yuu still wanted some kind of explanation to why Shinoa could be married off just like that. He wanted one, but there would never be one from his father. He never tells them anything as per usual.

"Shinoa-"

"Yuu-nii-san-"

They share a quick laugh before Shinoa insisted Yuu speak first.

"When were you, um… Did you plan on telling Mitsuba about the engagement?" Yuu asked and Shinoa lowered her gaze.

"I-I'm going to tell her soon, but…" Shinoa looked up at Yuu and he was taken back by the determination that was gleaming in her eyes, "You need to promise me something, nii-san."

"Um, okay?"

"I want you to court Mitsu-chan."

"Wait what?" Yuu exclaimed and Shinoa looked around before pulling Yuu to a more secluded area by the side of the house.

"I've been thinking about it for a while, but I didn't think it would happen like this," Shinoa admitted quietly.

"You have been thinking of this?"

"I know that Mitsu-chan and I can never be together," Shinoa said solemnly, "but I want to at least keep her safe. I don't know anyone else I can trust with her hand in marriage. At least if she was your wife, I have an excuse to see her so often."

"Shinoa…"

"Can you please take care of her? I really don't know who else to turn to at this point," Shinoa said and bit her bottom lip.

"I will," Yuu said firmly, "I can only do this much after failing to end your arrangement marriage."

"Thank you Yuu-nii-san." Shinoa hugged him, her head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, silently asking forgiveness for failing her and Mitsuba.

~ The Choices We Made ~

Yuu had been wandering around town for about half an hour now but there was no sign of Mika anywhere. The longest it took Yuu to find Mika was 5 minutes because she thought it would be funny to follow him around quietly until he noticed her presence.

But today, she was nowhere to be seen. Just earlier in the morning, he went to the Tepes and he needed someone to talk to. And the one time Yuu actually wanted to see Mika, she was nowhere to be found.

"Hyakuya-san." The woman smiled at him before ordering another young man to serve the dish she held.

"Amane-kun, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Mika today."

"Mika? I can't say I did. Was there something you needed her for?"

"It's not all that important, just looking for her."

"I'll let her know you were looking for her. Would you like some curry? It's on the house of course."

"I would love to, but I do insist I pay for my own meal," Yuu said and the woman laughed.

"Why did I expect as much from you as well, Amane-kun?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey there, Amane-chan!" Yuu turned around only to find himself alone in the alleyway. "Look up genius."

He did as he was told to see Mika perched up on someone's roof.

"Why?" was the first thing that he said.

"Why not?" She smiled at him before jumping down. He looked away as the wind caused the material of her dress to lift upwards. Mika laughed at his reaction but Yuu ignored it

"How did you even get up there?" Yuu asked as he looked to where she was previously seated.

"I climbed," Mika stated.

"I… I don't even want to know." Yuu shook his head.

"Wait here for a second. I'm going to get something for today's adventure!" Mika exclaimed before walking into the house.

He was slightly relived to know that Mika wasn't randomly sitting on people's roofs. He stepped back a bit and studied the architecture of the house. It was nothing grand like his house. Yuu tried to imagine a family of four like his living in the wooden structure. He scoffed at the thought of his father and step-mother living in such a place. They probably won't even survive two days.

"And we're set!" Mika announced excitedly with a basket in hand. "We're going for a picnic!"

~ The Choices We Made ~

Yuu started to question if Mika was trying to lead him to a secluded area and kill him as they had been walking in the woods for quite some time.

"Do you know where you're going?" Yuu asked instead.

"Don't worry! I've been here a million times!" Mika insisted as they trekked further. Yuu was slightly convinced that they were lost. But soon he saw sunlight peering through the densely packed forest, which was colder and darker without the natural light. "This is it!"

Yuu couldn't help by admire the field of flowers that was glowing in the light of day. Different colours blended with the tall grass. But the colours most prominent in the field was blue, purple and yellow.

"This is my secret place. I don't think anyone's found it since I'm always alone when I come here," Mika said, breaking him out of his state of awe.

"Should you be sharing it with me?" Yuu asked and Mika smiled brightly.

"That's what friends do, isn't it?" Mika asked and Yuu found himself blushing lightly.

Yuu helped the blonde set up the picnic, though he was clumsier with the task. The picnics he went to were in his garden where everything had been set up by the servants. Doing it himself proved to be a little more difficult than he expected. But being able to hear Mika's laughter every time he made a blunder was worth it.

Yuu had to agree that food tasted better after having done work. Setting up a picnic sounded easy until you do it yourself under the burning sun. The sweet tangy lemonade was like a reward when they finally settled down on the cloth blanket.

"You know Amane-chan, I really enjoyed the times we spent together." Yuu stopped his daydreaming and turned to Mika while still chewing the bite of sandwich he had in his mouth.

"That's a bit sudden," Yuu lightly joked. "But thank you. I enjoyed exploring the city with you too."

"You're the only other person I think is worth calling my friend." Yuu could feel his face heat up when he stared into Mika's crystal blue eyes. She looked so genuine that he could hear his heartbeat louder and louder, reminding him of his oh-so-slight crush on the blonde.

"You're pretty cool yourself," Yuu mumbled before finishing off his sandwich. Mika only laughed in response.

"Do you sometimes, I don't know, find yourself wishing you were someone else? Wishing that you were born into a different family? We would probably be leading pretty different lives right now. We might not even have met if that were the case." Yuu looked at Mika. She looked so pretty as she stared out into the distance, the gentle breeze causing her hair to sway slightly. She looked completely relaxed when she turned to look at Yuu. "Do you?"

Yuu turned away quickly, embarrassed to be caught staring at her. But there was no laugh or giggle following her statement so he assumed that she didn't catch on.

"I don't feel like I should complain," Yuu admitted truthfully as he stared at his lap. "I was lucky to be born into luxury, not having to worry about my next meal. I'm part of those few that can go to school and learn more about this world while my sister stays at home to be taught how to be a good housewife."

"Life isn't fair," Mika responded. "We become what adults tell us to do before we become adults ourselves. And it's just a vicious cycle that repeats until someone decides to break it."

"How about you? How do you feel about the life you live?" Yuu asked. He didn't know what sparked such a deep conversation between the two of them, but he liked being able to freely speak his thoughts without worries.

"Me?" Mika scoffed. "It's not like I ever have a say in it."

Yuu looked over at Mika. The drop in mood confused Yuu as Mika seemed like such a carefree individual. Now that he thought about it, he knew next to nothing about the blonde.

"I-I never knew that," Yuu wracked his brain to think of something to change the topic but nothing came to mind as he was very curious to Mika's life.

"Of course you wouldn't. I never mentioned anything about it," Mika said before looking at Yuu. Something about the way the blonde was looking at him caused shivers to run down his spine. "But I am curious. Are you happy, Yuuichirou Ichinose?"

"How did you…" Yuu was completely at lost. He never once mentioned his name or anything specific enough to give away his identity, but Mika knew it. "How long… How long have you known?"

"Do you really not recognize me?" Mika asked with mock pity. "I'm really surprised, Amane-chan."

"Who are you really?" Yuu didn't know why but he felt scared. If Mika knew him, then his time away from his duties would be exposed and he would be severely punished by his father. He'd be stripped of everything he had and probably be left in the streets to die.

"Then perhaps I should speak to you as the person you know me as." Yuu was surprised at the drop in Mika's voice. It wasn't much deeper, but it lost the feminine and gentle touch. It was familiar, formal with a bit of edge to his voice.

It all made sense. Mika and Mikeala Tepes.

From the way Yuu was staring at him, Mika knew that he finally realized. He didn't mean to reveal himself in such a way, or reveal his true identity at all, but teasing Yuu was too much fun.

"Why?" The question caught Mika off guard when Yuu's confusion shifted to curiosity.

"Why what?" Mika asked out of reflex.

"Why are you telling me?" Yuu asked as he eyed Mika carefully.

"Oh right," Mika said before recomposing himself. He had a little too much fun messing with Yuu that he forgot his initial intention. "I wasn't originally going to tell you, but I wanted you to apologize to your sister for me. She's great and all, but I'm not going through with the marriage."

"You're what?" Yuu exclaimed at the statement.

"I'm not marrying her," Mika bluntly stated. "I'm going to leave tonight."

* * *

Everyone go home, the wedding is cancelled!


	5. Chapter 5

Most emotional scene I tried to write in one chapter

* * *

"Wait, hold on. I need a moment. You can't marry Shinoa because you're leaving?" Yuu asked. He thought he heard wrong but Mika nodded in response. "Where are you going then?"

"Hm, I don't know yet," Mika said as he looked away and relaxed his body.

Yuu noted that Mika didn't use his 'female' voice and speaking normally now. Now knowing that Mika and Mikaela is the same person, Yuu could see a lot of familiarity between the two. Aside from the wig and common clothes he wore, they practically look like the same person.

Before he was too busy thinking about ways to end the engagement, he almost missed how Mika's smiles were more strained when he was around their parents and more genuine when it was just the three of them. But the way Mika smiled when the blond was showing him around was when it was the brightest and most beautiful.

"We should get going before it's too late." Yuu snapped back into reality and saw that Mika was packing up the stuff into the basket, which was still a surprise to Yuu that he managed to fit so much in there.

"Wait, I still have another question," Yuu said, literally trying to buy time now.

"We can talk while we head back," Mika said, putting away the last few things. "I don't think you want to risk getting caught either."

"Is that why you're dressed as a girl?" Yuu asked and Mika froze.

"You're right," Mika said, but his bangs covered over his eyes. Yuu was unable to see the deep emotion through his beautiful eyes. "Everyone knew of the son of Krul Tepes. My mother made sure everyone knew me as a Tepes should be respected for our noble background. But I never belonged."

"Isn't running away a little extreme?" Yuu asked as Mika stood up, presumably to pack away the picnic blanket.

"Someone like you won't understand," Mika said and moved the basket off the blanket.

"My father and I don't get along. And I'm pretty sure my step-mother doesn't like me," Yuu explained. "It's tough, but things like sneaking out make it a bit more bearable, I understand,"

"You say it so easy. I understand, you say," Mika said shakily. Yuu could hear the emotion thick in Mika's voice. "But do you really know how it feels like to live your life dictated by someone else? Being told how to do anything and everything?"

"I-"

"No, you don't! You don't know how it is to wake up in the morning only to live out another day by acting in a certain manner because you're the only son of the Tepes linage! You don't know how it is to try to please your mother only to be given a mere glance before she leaves for the day!"

Yuu only sat there quietly as he listened to Mika's ragged breaths. He would have never expected something like this from the always cheerful Mika.

"I-I'm sorry," Yuu said after a moment of silence.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Yuu winced quietly when Mika snapped at him. His eyes held tears but he held anger in his features. He knew it wasn't the blond's fault that he had all these emotions bottled up. Even Yuu had Shinoa to complain to, but Mika, he probably had no one to speak to so freely. "If anyone should be sorry, it would be me. Sorry to be born into this messed up world."

"Hey, don't say it like that," Yuu spoke gently. He stood up and pulled Mika into a hug. Yuu felt the blond stiffen at the contact but he ignored it as he gently stroked the back of his head, the same thing his mother did for him and Shinoa when they were upset. "I didn't understand. And I'm sorry. But I'm happy you were born since I got to meet you. You showed me so many things in the city that I otherwise would not have learned about. So thank you, for existing."

Yuu heard soft sniffing as Mika raised his hands to clutch at the fabric of Yuu's shirt. Seeing how Mika was so fragile in the moment reminded him that the prim and proper blond he saw back at the Tepes household was just a projection of what Krul wanted.

"Can you please not leave?" Yuu asked when Mika seemed to have calmed. He frowned when the blond shook his head, but didn't speak. "Mika…"

"I need to leave," Mika mumbled. He raised his head to look at Yuu, who would have embarrassed about their close proximity but he was more concerned about Mika to care. "I-I can't return to Krul. I don't belong there."

"What do you mean?" Yuu asked and Mika softly pushed Yuu away from him. Yuu reluctantly let go and stepped away from the blond to give him some space.

"I overheard one of Krul's advisors speaking to her before. Her unborn child and husband died in a carriage accident. But she needed an heir in order to have a chance at taking the throne. Her husband and my family were related, so they… they were…" Mika's hand tightly gripped at the fabric of the dress. Mika had his head down again but Yuu saw tears fall from his face. He moved to get closer to Mika once again but the blond spoke up again. "That man, h-he knew everything that happened. I didn't see him after that… Once I become useless to her, she'd throw me away, just like she did with him."

"Mika," Yuu said as he reached out for the blond. He cupped the other's cheeks and gently lifted his face so they could look at each other. It hurt Yuu to see the broken expression on Mika's face, his beautiful eyes glisten with unshed tear and his pale face stained tear streaks. "Then let's run away together."

"W-What?" The way Mika reacted was almost comical if Yuu wasn't dead serious in the moment. "Why would you-"

"You came to the city to escape your life, so did I. I'm finished living as an Ichinose and I want to live as Yuuichirou. And I…" Yuu could feel his face heat up with the idea swirling in his head. Mika looked back innocently at him, unknowing of what Yuu wants to say. "I fell in love with you. I don't think I could live without you in my life."

"I-I…" Mika stuttered as his own cheeks turned red. "Um…"

"I didn't say that to make things difficult for you," Yuu said, unable to meet with Mika's gaze after saying something so embarrassing. "I just wanted to make sure you know that so I don't regret not telling you."

"Um… you are nice to be around. But um, I don't know if I would say love…" Mika trailed off as he looked back at Yuu. The other's green eyes were practically sparkling and Mika's blush deepened.

"Then would you consider the idea of us leaving behind our lives together?" Yuu asked, full of hope.

"I'm not opposed to the idea of travelling with someone…"

"Great!" Yuu exclaimed, all earlier embarrassment forgotten, "But would it be okay if we added two more to our journey?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you really doing this, Mikaela-sama?"

Mika let out a sigh before turning to the brunette. Even under the dim lighting provided by a single candle, he could see the forced smile she kept on her face.

"Akane."

"Mika." He smiled lightly and she walked forward to hug him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Mika said as he returned the hug. Akane was the first to pull away as she smiled sadly at him. A few tears slipped from her eyes and Mika gently wiped them away.

"Are you going to leave with Amane-kun?" Mika nodded. "Then I feel better already."

"I left something in your room yesterday."

"Mika-"

"It's a thank you. For everything you and your mother have done. I'm eternally grateful that you helped me with my disguise so I could explore the city freely. If it weren't for you, I would have never met Amane-chan or leave behind this lie I lived. Once Krul realized I left, you'll probably be questioned and fired. So I'm sorry in advance," Mika apologized but Akane shook her head.

"No, I'm glad to know what you'll finally be happy. It seems Amane-kun could make you happy in ways I could not," Akane said and Mika's face heated up.

"I-It's not like t-that," Mika stuttered and Akane stifled her giggles with her hand.

"It's been a pleasure serving you, Mikaela-sama," Akane curtsied and Mika rolled his eyes. "I hope that Amane-kun will treat you well."

"Akane!" Mika hissed quietly but Akane waved it off.

"I sincerely wish that you find happiness with your new life."

"And I wish you all the best as well, my friend."

~ The Choices We Made ~

Mika made sure to stay hidden as he waited for Yuu and the others. He didn't know why he agreed but it was too late to turn back on his words now. He trusted that Yuu only had the best intentions when he asked.

But it definitely piqued Mika's interest with who Yuu's two guest were. It had been a week since they saw each other and decided to put their plan into motion.

He definitely missed Yuu during this time as the longest them they've spent not in each other's company was four days. But after they leave, Mika doubt that they'll be separated from each other because they'll have a higher chance at survival if they stick together. His face heated up at the thought of living together with Yuu and he internally reprimanded himself for thinking of such things.

It had been Yuu's fault for putting such ideas in his head by proclaiming his love for the blond.

Mika still questioned if his so-called love was for the female Mika that Yuu had known for weeks. But even when Mika revealed himself to be born male, Yuu didn't seem to act any differently around him and even embraced him while trying to comfort the blond.

He soon spotted three figures appear in the dark unpopulated street. Mika picked the spot to meet up because it was unpopular even for late night walkers, but he observed to confirm that it was Yuu before revealing himself. The last thing he wanted was to be caught and have the last of his freedom be taken from him. But as luck would have it, one of the hooded figures whispered albeit harshly the name Mika needed to hear.

"Are you lost, Yuu-nii-san?"

"Of course not!" Yuu quietly hissed back. They slowly walked past Mika's hiding spot and Mika couldn't just let an opportunity such as this one slip by. Quietly and carefully, he walked up behind the figure that should be Yuu, he really hoped it was. He quickly used his right hand to clasp over his mouth and used the other hand to gently hold right under the jaw.

"Hi Yuu-chan~" Mika whispered before loosening his grip. The figure immediately turned around and Mika smiled innocently once he saw that it was indeed Yuu that he had grabbed.

"Mika! What the hell?!" Yuu hissed but Mika placed his finger over his lips to hush him.

"Let's go, we're going to be late," Mika said before brushing past him. He recognized one of them to be Shinoa, under the large hooded cloak but the other was a mystery to him. Mika didn't bother to ask yet as he knew they would have time later. It was going to be a long journey if he wanted to leave behind his old life.

"Hey Mika!" Yuu called after the blond. "Where are we going?"

"The docks."

~ The Choices We Made ~

Yuu found it a little suspicious Mika refused to answer any more of his questions after telling them where they were headed. Shinoa teased him saying that he was being annoying so now Mika was giving him the cold shoulder.

They soon arrived at the docks and Yuu spent a moment to admire the different ships before following after Mika. He almost forgot about the salty smell of the ocean or the slippery surface of the dock.

He'd only been to the sea once when he was younger, but that was before he was locked in his house. It wasn't that he didn't have other chances, but his father would make him attend their boring meetings instead of letting him admire the oceanic view.

Yuu was surprised to see Mika turn the corner into a more secluded area, away from the other ships. He could faintly make out the outline of another ship near the rock formations.

"Is this safe?" he heard Mitsuba whisper to his sister.

"Don't worry, if anything happens, we'll give Yuu-nii-san as a hostage and run."

"Hey!" Yuu yelled at the two behind him but they both gestured him to be quiet. As much as he loved his sister, he also hated her.

"What is Mikaela-san doing?" Shinoa asked as the two girls looked past Yuu. He also turned around to see what they were looking at. He could faintly make out Mika's figure from the torch from the ship by the dock. Yuu watched as Mika stood up and threw something on the deck of the ship.

In panic, Yuu rushed over to Mika, who was pulling down his hood.

"Why did you do that?" Yuu asked and Mika only blinked at him.

"Who's there?" a voice called out, supposedly from the ship. Yuu froze and tried to look for the best route of escape.

"Of all the people, you're the last person I wish to see, Lacus," Mika calmly replied. Yuu turned to look to see a purple haired man leaning over the ledge of the ship, lantern set on the side and a bottle in hand. "Drunk too."

"Tis a pirate's life to be drunk," Lacus replied before taking a swig from the bottle. "Want some?"

"No. Thank you." Mika felt the need to add the last part to emphasize his disinterest in the alcohol.

"Hm, you won't make a good pirate, young lord."

"Can you please find someone less drunk to lower the bridge for us? If they found out I left already, there could be men looking around for me right now as we speak," Mika said as the wooden board lowered onto the dock.

"Look at that," Lacus said, looking at the bridge. "Magic!"

"It's not magic when it's operated by a person," another voice added.

"Rene," Mika acknowledge and the man nodded at him.

"Are these the other three you mentioned about?"

"Yes."

"You've prepared the payment?"

"I have what I promised."

"Good, come on board. We'll sail when the dawn approaches," Rene said before treating back into the ship. Lacus hung around as he took another drink from his botte.

The four of them quietly boarded the ship and a short haired female, who wasn't entirely sober either, led them to the room they would stay in for the journey. There were two beds and a table with four chairs. It wasn't entirely accommodating for travelling but they couldn't complain.

"Thank you, Chess-san," Mika said and the woman gave him a drunken smile before leaving.

"My my, boarding with pirates. This is fun, isn't it Mitsu-chan?" Shinoa was the first to speak when they were alone once again.

"I'm too tired for this," Mitsuba replied and collapsed onto one of the beds. Shinoa smiled deviously before joining the blonde. There was squealing from both females but the crew were too drunk to care while Yuu and Mika sat awkwardly at the table.

"This was your escape plan?" Yuu asked, trying to ignore the fact that his sister was having no sense of shame.

"They saw right through my disguise when I came around here. They were trying to recruit me but I could never live as a pirate," Mika said and shivered at the thought. "Lacus is drunk almost all the time, I don't even know how he even functions at this point."

"Becoming a pirate was not your intention at all?" Yuu asked, slightly amused by the thought of them all becoming pirates.

"Not at all. I told them I had half the mind to run away and Rene offered to take me somewhere else for the right price," Mika explained. "I don't entirely trust them but they were my last resort if I were to leave."

"And you dragged us along anyways?

"It had never been my intention to bring you three along," Mika deadpanned but looked away when Yuu did his best puppy dog face. "S-So don't blame me if anything goes wrong."

"Well, we'll be stuck together if anything does go wrong at this point," Yuu smiled and Mika sighed.

"Let's just hope it doesn't then."

~ The Choice We Made ~

"I am home, my beautiful fake husband~!" Shinoa announced as she walked into the house. She heard a groan and clang of pots so she walked to the kitchen. "Hi Mika-san~"

"Do you ever get tired of that?" Mika asked as he continued cooking.

"Not at all! After all, to the public, we're a happily married couple," Shinoa said cheerfully while Mika rolled his eyes, but smiled at her positive energy. "To think that you would love that block-headed brother of mine when I, the ever so beautiful Shinoa, exist. Such a shame."

"Mitsuba is a very lucky woman then." Shinoa nodded even though Mika wouldn't see it.

"Sometimes I wish that Yuu-nii-san and Mitsu-chan would get along like we do. No one would believe they were a couple that way," Shinoa said while shaking her head gravely.

"That's because we're not," Yuu said as he stepped into the kitchen. Shinoa could see the thin layer of sweat that coated Yuu's forehead and neck, most likely the result of working outside under the sun. He walked over to Mika and his arms around the blond's waist. He pressed a soft kiss against Mika's neck, only to earn a yelp in return. "Hey Mika."

"Stop touching me when you're sweaty and gross. Go take a shower," Mika complained but Yuu only held him tighter.

"This is my cue to leave and find my Mitsu-chan," Shinoa said and walked out of the kitchen. A squeal was heard not too far away, indicating that the search didn't last long. The couple in the kitchen chuckled as the yelling that erupted right after the squeal, but subsided soon.

"Yuu-chan, please go take a shower. I can't cook with you latched on to me like this," Mika lectured and earned a little whine from Yuu.

"I've been working all day. I missed you," Yuu said as he rested his head on Mika's shoulder.

"I missed you too, but I don't appreciate you using me as your towel," Mika said and quickly pointed at Yuu's head to let him know that his shoulder was not for him to rest his sweaty forehead on.

"I'm getting a kiss after I shower," Yuu bargained.

"Okay. I'll do whatever it takes for you to get off me and into the shower," Mika said as Yuu finally loosened his hold on the blond. But Yuu didn't leave before giving Mika's behind a little squeeze.

"Yuu-chan!" Mika yelled after his husband but he could only hear Yuu's faint laughter as he fled.

Mika sighed while shaking his head. As much as he loved Yuu, he was still a handful just like his sister and her wife.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading :) I hope you enjoyed the short six chapter story :) I did have more in mind for this series but I wanted them to have a happy ending so I ended it there. There may or may not be a sequel in the near future because there are still some details I need to work out before I can confidently say that I will write a sequel to this story. But please look forward to my next story that I will be posting next Monday :)


End file.
